Just Dance 2015
Just Dance 2015 '''is the sixth game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released for all home generation consoles on October 2014. A Chinese version of the game that featured exclusive tracks was released in China for the Xbox One on May 21, 2015 and on the Playstation 4 on August 25, 2015. Overview Just Dance 2015 is a game where players follow on-screen coaches for points. The player who has the most points is deemed the winner. Every player that opens up the game has a Dancer Card that display information about their experience, and it can be customized with The World Dance Floor, a mode that allowed players to compete against one another online, returned, along with the Party Master mode, autodances that can be edited and shared, and the customizable playlists. a new mode called the "Challenge" mode. It allowed players to compete other player's scores, and even their own score from a previous play. Players could also earn a part in the game by participating in Community Remixes, a mashup consisting of people dancing to a choreography from the game. Songs (NTSC) = NTSC Exclusive (P) = PAL (EMEA and UK) Exclusive (U) = Ubisoft Club Exclusive © = Only available in the Chinese version of Just Dance 2015 '''Let It Go in the Chinese version of Just Dance 2015 is done in Mandarin. In all other versions, it is done in English. The Classic dance for You're On My Mind is a "Quarto Mash-up" as an actual Classic dance for it does not exist. Ain't No Mountain High Enough is also considered a Sing Along in the game, which means that the dancers are lip singing to the song while they're dancing. The lyrics are also moved from the bottom left of the screen to the top half of the screen. Alternates A number of songs in the game have some type of an alternate dance. Unlike the previous two games, the alternates dance are in a certain order, not by random chance or choosing. However, the mashups (excluding the ones unlocked on certain months) can still be chosen at the player's liking. Alternates Papaoutai's African Dance is only available in the PAL (EMEA and UK) region (DLC) = Downloadable Content Mashups Unlockable through Mojo Coins You're On My Mind is an unlocked mashup as it is considered to be the Classic dance for the song. The mashup for Love Me Again costs 30 Ubisoft Club Points, as it is an Uplay reward in consoles where it is applicable. Aside from those two, the rest of the mashups costs 20 Mojo Coins each. Unlockable through Month In order to unlock these mashups, the player has to be playing the game with an internet connection on the months listed below. In the Chinese version, they are unlocked with Mojo coins, costing 20 Mojo Coins each. The mashup for Till I Find You is only available in the NTSC region while the mashup for Papaoutai is only available in the PAL (EMEA and UK) region Community Remix VIPs VIPs are special people that participated in the game via video footage. Some of the people participated in the World Dance Floor, allowing players to compete against them. The VIPs for Bang Bang, Birthday, Burn, Get Low, and Me And My Broken Heart occur during the World Dance Floor The VIPs for Till I Find You and You're On My Mind occur only in the NTSC version Downloadble Content (DLC) Prices vary depending on where the player is Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) and Papaoutai are only available in the NTSC version. (The former however is not available in Canada and the United States, despite those countries being part of the NTSC.) Till I Find You is only available as DLC in the PAL version, which contains the EMEA region and the UK. In the Nintendo eShop (Wii U version), Kiss Kiss costs $1.99 Beta Elements See Beta Elements (Just Dance 2015) to see the unreleased or modified content for this game. Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 2015/Gallery JustDance2015PromotionalImage3.jpg JustDance2015CoverPAL.jpg|PAL Boxart Trivia *This is the first game in the main series to **have the Classic dance for a song not be an actual dance (You're On My Mind's Classic dance was a Mashup) **have the PAL song be available as DLC for the NTSC region **have alternate dances for the region exclusives **not have difficulty ratings **be released first in the NTSC region before everywhere else. This hasn't happened since Just Dance 3. *This game has the least amount of new DLC with 8. It is also the game with the least amount of time DLC has come out since the game was released. (It lasted for about 3 months) *Unlike the last game, the monthly mashups only go through six months instead of twelve, those months being from January to March and from October to December. *With the release of Kiss You, despite it being used in a previous game, it marks the first (and only) time where the mode of a DLC is a Dance Crew. *On the icon for You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) and in a few other areas, the dancer's glasses are grey and gold, even though they're grey and blue in the actual dance. **Furthermore, on the mashup icon for Problem, the pants the dancer on the left wears and the bow the dancer on the right wears are blue, even though they're red in the actual dance. *Aside from stuff already mentioned, the Chinese version of the game has a few notable differences from the other versions **Community Remixes and VIPs are not included, as there is no online capabilities. Due to this, there is also no World Dance Floor and no DLC. To an extent, the shutdown for the game did not affect the Chinese version **All of the alternate dances are unlocked at the start of the game. **The mashup for Love Me Again costs 20 Mojo Coins, since the version is not supported by the Ubisoft Club. Due to this, Nitro Bot is already put in the game. **Selected avatars on the previous games will be unlocked based on game level (instead of online level, since there is no World Dance Floor in this version) will be followed by current avatars of the song's choice. Category:Videogames in the series